


Promise To Protect

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt OC, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sex, Smut, Teen Angst, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Wolfed Out Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), i dunno enjoy!, there's probably more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Relationships: Melissa McCall & Scott McCall, Melissa McCall & The Pack, Melissa McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski x OC - Relationship, melissa mccall x oc, scott mccall x oc, stiles stilinski x Original female character, stiles stilinski x ofc
Kudos: 11





	Promise To Protect

This was a request from a follower on tumblr Much love honey, hope you enjoy it sorry its so long!!

Words: 8045

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Katerina Delgado(OC), Scott McCall, Melissa McCall, Danny, Unnamed mother and Step father

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski x OC

Warnings: Angst, Smut, Abuse From Parent, Violence, Protective Stiles, Protective Scott and Melissa. Think That’s It! 

Stiles stands there shocked and completely confused, he’d only stepped outside his front door to take out the trash and there she stood, right next to Roscoe. Katerina Delgado, she was the girl he had never been able to forget, a girl that he’d had so many secret firsts with. His first kiss, the first girl’s hand he’d held was hers, she was his first love if he were being honest with himself. But then she’d moved away and he’d not heard anything from her since that day. Her smile is small and reserved nothing like he remembers, she’s much slimmer than she ever was before, but she’s still just as beautiful as he remembers. Stiles is too shocked to speak, his mouth simply hangs open, as he tries to think of something to say. The trash bag lays long forgotten abandoned on the floor by his feet. 

He wants to make a move towards her, wants to pull her into his arms and never let go, but it’s like he’s stuck in time. He watches as she tucks her hair behind her ear, a blush covering her cheeks as she takes a few careful steps forward. The only thing that Stiles can think about for some reason, is why hadn’t Scott told him she was coming back, his best friend was the only person who knew how he’d felt for her. She was Scott’s cousin, which had made the conversation a little awkward between them, when he’d told Scott about his feelings. But they’d gotten over it together, it was hard for Scott to when she left, they had been more like brother and sister for a lot of the time together. 

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Stiles the way she tugs her hoodie tighter around herself, wrapping her arms around her own body. Is she nervous to see him as well? He wonders to himself as he finally finds the ability to speak, even if it’s nothing much. “Hi” he breathes as she moves a little closer, stopping maybe a meter away from him.

“Hi” she replies just as quietly, rubbing her hands over her arms in an attempt to comfort herself. She moves her eyes from him to glance at the ground, finding her shoes suddenly interesting. It hits Stiles that he’s never known her to be this nervous or shy, she was almost seeming withdrawn and that didn’t sit right with him. 

“You, uh. You wanna come inside?” Stiles asks her nervously rubbing at the back of his neck, as he points at his front door. Katerina pulls her eyes from the ground, a small smile passes over her lips as she watches him move finally, only tossing the trash in one of the metal trash cans out front before he returns to stand in front of her.

She follows him as he heads inside, his dad isn’t home so they stand there a little awkwardly in the living room. “You look good” she smiles fondly as she joins him on the couch, turning to face him. 

“Uh, thanks” Stiles mutters quietly fiddling with his fingers in his lap, before his head snaps up and he could almost slap himself. “So do you. You look great” he practically blurts out making Kat giggle the way he still remembers. 

“Good to see some things don’t change” she giggles relaxing back into the sofa as Stiles flicks on the tv, turning on his side to look at her as she continues. “Not sure what happened to my nerdy cousin, when did he get so you know” she asks waving her hands about a little.

“Yeah, I guess Scott has changed a lot since then. But you know how it is things happen, big things in our case” Stiles replies, watching her face contort with confusion. He decides that at least for now, it may be better to change the subject, they don’t need to be going down that road, the whole werewolves are real conversation, could probably wait. And oh yeah by the way you’re cousin is one, might not go down so well. “ We missed you when you left” Stiles says suddenly, leaving it to be her turn to blush.

“We? You missed me?” she asks quietly, seeming a little surprised which confuses him, she must know that he missed her right?

“Yeah, of course I did. You leaving Beacon Hills was one of the most shitty times of my life” Stiles assures her, gently taking her hand in his. She flinched a little which made him frown, the signs she’s been showing are beginning to worry him. “I’m sorry, is this okay?” he asks carefully, his thumb running slowly over her knuckles.

He sees the way she has to swallow hard, before glancing down at their joined hands to his surprise she smiles a little brighter than he’s seen her so far. “Yeah, feels good. You always had this way of just making me feel safe. I missed that” she confesses, it makes him momentarily happy to hear that he makes her feel safe. But why would she not feel safe at home?

“Are you staying with Scott?” he asks, trying to keep the conversation light, he doesn’t want to upset her. 

“Yeah, I am. But I wanted to come and see you. I thought -” she was cut off by a knock at the front door, Katerina flinches almost jumping up from the sofa, her grip on his hand tightening significantly. Stiles smiles at her giving her hand a gentle squeeze. As he gets up from the sofa she follows, not wanting to let go of his hand. He doesn’t object, he wants her to continue to feel safe with him.

The knuckles on the other side of the door wrap again, louder this time and he felt her tense at his side, squeezing him tighter. His thumb continues to gently slide back and forth over her knuckles, in an attempt to comfort her as he opens the door. “Danny?” Stiles questions confused, feeling Kat stiffen further and press her front to his back, in an effort to hide herself.

“Uh yeah, coach asked me to bring this” Danny replies distractedly trying to look behind Stiles, as Kat lets go of his hand and darts upstairs. Stiles takes the papers with a small awkward smile.

“Uh, thanks. See you next week” he mutters quietly as Danny leaves, Stiles closes the door tossing the papers on the side he jogs up the stairs to his room. 

He looks around and quickly finds her, she’s in his bed, hiding under the duvet, head resting against the pillows he can visibly see her shiver beneath them. He touches her arm gently on top of the covers, she tugs the covers down fast her wide eyes meeting his. “Just me” he assures her raising his arms. 

She relaxes a little sitting up in bed, “Sorry. I guess a lot has happened since we last saw each other” she says barely above a whisper, Stiles barely even recognises the tiny voice that slips past her lips. 

Stiles frowns climbing on the bed and sitting next to her, “Like what? You know you can tell me anything right?”

She smiles sadly, “I know” she breathes out nervously, her hands reach for the hem of her jumper. As she pulls it over her head Stiles winces at the purple and green marks covering her arms and chest. “So, this is part of the reason I came back” she swallows hard, when Stiles’ fingers gently brush over a particularly large bruise covering her shoulder and over onto her arm.

“What the hell happened?” he asks feeling the lump in his throat grow, tears pushing behind his eyes when those beautiful eyes of hers meet his. 

“It’s complicated” she replies quietly shrugging her shoulders.

Then the awful truth hits him, “That isn’t it, is it?” he asks unsure if he wants or needs to know the answer to that question. She shifts a little under his gaze, looking down at her hands she shakes her head.

Standing from the bed Stiles watches her as she moves in front of him, she pops the button of her jeans and tugs them down her legs. Unable to meet Stiles’ eyes when she nudges them to the side, Stiles finds his eyes drawn to one spot on her thigh in particular. She shivers as his fingers brush the sensitive flesh, he looks up seeing a tear falling from her eyes as his hand rests over the hand print marking her thigh. The colours of it tell him this one is new, it's only just started to turn brown, he knows from experience that the greens and purples aren’t far behind.

He stands in front of her and pulled her into his arms, he can’t stand to see her cry, he never could. She practically collapses against him, arms looping around his waist as she holds him as close as possible. Her face is pressed into his chest as her body shakes in his arms, he can feel the way his t-shirt is dampening but he doesn’t care. He has to keep her safe, this can never happen again. It’s only as he holds onto her like his life depends on it, that he realises just how small she is now.

Stiles presses a kiss to the top of her head, he can’t bring himself to move, doesn’t want to be the first to pull away, in fact he never wants to let her go again. So he doesn’t. He wants to ask her if she wants to talk about it, if she’s told Scott and Melissa and even who’d done this to her. But he can’t bring himself to speak, nothing feels right, how could someone hurt her like this. She was the sweetest person he’d ever met, always doing everything for everyone, never expecting anything. 

He feels her yawn before he hears it, regretfully he pulls back. She looks up at him with red puffy eyes, he cups her cheeks gently wiping away the tears. “How about we get some rest? We can talk after a sleep” he asks tucking some hair behind her ear, she nods pressing a kiss to his slightly stubbled cheek.

“Will you stay with me?” she asks shyly, gripping his flannel as she looks up at him. 

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere” he assures her gently, Stiles kicks off her jeans before he takes her hand again and lays in his bed, she follows without another word. Slipping into the bed beside him, smiling as he curled his body tightly against her back, holding her back as close as possible to his chest. “This okay?” he checks quietly, she hums in reply, probably too tired to respond as her hands rest on his forearms wrapped around her stomach.

She falls asleep first, her legs tangling with his and Stiles smiles when he caught sight of her in the mirror across from his bed. He tried to forget her while she’d been gone, but he’d failed miserably. She looks so peaceful wrapped up in his arms, for the first time since she’d arrived she looked unburdened. Relaxing slightly he allows himself to drift off, face buried in her hair as his eyes slip closed.

Stiles is woken by screaming, he jolts awake to find Katerina screaming head tossing back and forth in his pillows. He’s careful as he holds her arms but he has to use a little force to stop her from hurting herself. “Kat! Wake up it’s me. It’s Stiles, you’re okay. You’re safe” he assures her repeatedly until she seems to listen, her eyes snap open wide and terrified. Her breaths coming out thick and fast, he releases his grip on her and just starts to cry.

Seemingly unable to stop the tears from falling, “You’re okay, do you need anything. Water?” he checks she nods quickly, sitting up in bed and pulls her knees up to her chest resting her forehead there. 

Stiles jumps off of his bed and heads to his bathroom, grabbing a glass and filling it he returns, gently laying a hand on her shoulder, she looks up at him and he can see her hands shaking. She thanks him before taking it from his hand. Stiles grabs one of his hoodies and holds it out to her, “Did you maybe wanna borrow this, it’s a little cold here. I- uh you don’t have to” he stutters towards the end, she smiles at him putting her glass down on the bedside table.

“Thank you” she smiles running her fingers over his last name and the numbers on the back of it. “So lacrosse huh?” she asks thoughtfully, as she pulls the garment over her head, tucking her knees inside as well.

Stiles finds himself blushing slightly, she looks so much better than he ever could, just wearing that damn hoodie and she doesn’t even know it. He hates that that’s what he’s thinking about so he tries to change that by replying to her instead. “Yeah, I uh wasn’t sure to start with. Scott’s idea” Stiles explains moving to sit in front of her on the bed again. 

Sighing she rests a hand on his bare thigh, causing his eyes to move from her hand to her eyes, “You wanna talk about this huh?” she asks a little nervously gesturing to the marks and bruises covering her skin.

“I uh, yeah I guess. But only if you want to” he replied quietly, he doesn’t want to push her into something she isn’t ready for. But to his surprise she nods. 

Their conversation is quickly interrupted by Katerina’s phone, “I should get that. It’s probably Scott, I told him I wouldn’t be long” she explains, leaning over and grabbing her jeans from the floor and grabs her phone.

“Yeah sure, take your time,” Stiles says with that smile that has her melting as he gets up to pull on his jeans. 

As she answers the phone she quickly pulls it away from her ear, wincing a little but the giggle that falls from her lips has Stiles grinning. God she’s beautiful when she smiles.

“Scotty calm down. I’m okay, I promise. I’m just still with Stiles” she says rolling her eyes as she meets Stiles’ eyes. ‘Blah Blah Blah’ she mouths comically making Stiles let out a chuckle of his own. “Oh my god Scott! No!” she blushes her eyes quickly darting away from Stiles again. “Yeah, sure. We’ll be over soon” Stiles nods when she looks at him for confirmation. “Yes, I promise. Love you too you dork, bye” she laughs hanging up and sliding off Stiles’s bed.

“Does he know?” Stiles asks as she pulls up her jeans.

She turns to face him, her face sad again and she shakes her head. “I couldn’t tell him, he’d only worry. He’d never let me leave the house again” she explains going to pull off Stiles’ hoodie but he stops her with a gentle hand.

“You can keep it, if you want?” he tells her quickly cheeks heating up again as he steps in close her hand falls away from it.

“Okay, thanks” she smiles small looking up into his eyes, she swallows hard licking her lips. She tugs it between her teeth as her fingers skim his, “I really did miss you” she tells him honestly, causing Stiles to smile again she seemed to have that effect on him.

Stiles tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and moved to cup her jaw a little hesitant, thumb brushing over the soft skin. Almost subconsciously he leans down, his lips a breath away from hers and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. “I never stopped missing you, never stopped thinking about you” he tells her honestly his nose bumping gently against hers. His other hand rested gently on her hip and she flinched a bit. “Sorry” he mumbled moving to back away. 

She moves his hand back to where he’d placed it, “Don’t do that, please. I know you wont hurt me” she practically whispers, tears forming in her beautiful eyes, but her eyes stay on his, while her hands move so they’re resting on his chest. 

“We should go, Scott-” Stiles tries but she stops him.

“Scott can wait a little longer. Kiss me Stiles, please” she says suddenly surprising him. 

He moves slowly, careful. Like he’s scared she might change her mind but she doesn’t. In fact she raises on her tip-toes pressing herself just a little closer. His lips press to hers hesitantly and she sighs happily against them, melting against his body. Stiles relaxes slightly, holding her close as his lips move slowly against hers.

Her tongue pushes against his lips and he sucks in a breath as she deepens their kiss, he leaves the control up to her as her tongue dominates. He can’t help the small moan that bleeds past his lips into her mouth, she pulls away reluctantly to breathe, giggling a little when Stiles chases her lips distractedly. “Just as perfect as I remembered” she smiles wiping the tears from her eyes. “Thank you”

“Yeah it really was” Stiles mumbles more to himself, fingers brushing over his lips already missing the feeling of her being pressed against him. “Anytime” he breathes out as she tosses his car keys to him he catches them, after a little fumbling in typical Stiles fashion.

Kat bites her bottom lip as she shifts awkwardly on the spot, not used to having someone staring at her the way that Stiles is. He makes her nervous, but it’s a good kind of nervous. “We should go” she smiles gently tugging the sleeves of his hoodie over her hands.

“We keep saying that huh?” Stiles laughs a little taking her hand in his free one, “Come on, Scott’s gonna get his panties in a bunch” Stiles says returning her smile as her fingers tighten around his. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle he realises and the thought alone makes him smile more. Then he’s brought back to reality when the sleeve of his hoodie pulls up her arm slightly, showing a dark purple bruise more fingerprints. 

“Uh, your arm” Stiles says awkwardly as they approach the jeep. 

Katerina blushes, tugging down her sleeve quickly and not meeting his eyes. Stiles sighs unlocking Roscoe and lets her climb in the passengers side, while he jogs around to the other side and jumps up in the drivers side. “Please Stiles, you have to promise me you wont tell Scott” she says as soon as they’re both seated in the jeep and Stiles turns the key, the engine rumbling to life.

Stiles starts to drive, his mouth opens to reply but he realises he doesn’t know if that’s a promise that he can make. He glances down at his hands and snaps his mouth shut, before focusing back on the road again, he swallows hard licking his lips. “I uh, I dunno if I can keep this to myself Kat. Scott could keep you safe, I can’t stand you getting hurt anymore” he says, his voice drifting off a little towards the end.

Her soft hand rests on his forearm where his plaid shirt has been rolled up to his elbow, he glances over at her as he pulls up outside Scott’s house. She scoots as close to him as she can get, tears returning to her eyes after a minute of them just watching eachother. “Stiles, please. You don’t understand” she tries to reason, Stiles drops his head against the steering wheel and sighs. 

Stiles doesn’t know what to do, he has never been able to lie to Scott, he’s his best friend after all. But, is it technically lying if Scott doesn’t ask him about it. Plus Scott could still protect her without knowing she was in danger, and he wasn’t letting her out of his sight now. But when she meets his eyes again, he already knows it’s pointless to even think about any of this because he’s already made up his mind. He turns to her and takes her hand in his, “Okay, I won’t say anything. But i need you to promise me something” he says watching the curious tilt of her head as a tear drips onto her shirt.

“Anything” she replies quickly squeezing his hands gently, her hands shaking slightly.

“Don’t leave again. Stay here, where we can keep you safe. I can’t stand this happening to you ever again” he says quietly swallowing the lump that’s forming in his throat, as the tears form in his eyes. 

He misses the sad look on her face as he attempts to blink away the tears, “I’m so sorry that you had to find out about any of this. I never meant to drop all of my shit on you, especially you” she replies pulling him into her arms. Stiles’ forehead drops to her shoulder, as he wraps his arms around her tightly and she buries her face into his neck.

A knock on the window pulls them from their embrace, Stiles clears his throat looking away from the window to wipe his eyes as Kat does the same. Scott opens the door with a worried look on his face, “Everything okay guys?” he asks resting a hand on his cousins shoulder, until she looks up at him with a watery smile. 

“Yeah Scotty, just talking about the old days. You know how I get” she reasons with a smile pulling him into a hug. She doesn’t see the look that Scott gives Stiles over her shoulder, Stiles gives him a slightly awkward smile before glancing down at his knees before he jumps down out of the jeep and closes the door behind him. Scott doesn’t miss the way that Kat releases him and jumps out of the jeep the second Stiles’ door shuts.

Scott gently holds her arm as Stiles heads inside, keeping her back for a minute. He’s one man that will never scare her, he’s one of the sweetest, most caring people she’s ever known. But still she can’t stop the way she flinches when his hand closes around her wrist, because it also closes around the bruise that’s tender as all hell. “Sorry. I just- did something happen since you left earlier?” Scott asks worriedly moving his hands away from her folding his arms across his chest.

She swallows a little, unfortunately she has the same problem with lying to Scott that Stiles has. So she decides she won’t lie, but she’ll keep it very vague instead. “I’ll explain soon I promise, it’s nothing I can’t handle though,” she tells him honestly, though if she’s honest the only reason she was still coping is because she was here, with Scott, Stiles and Melissa.

Scott nods giving her shoulder a squeeze as they head inside, “Okay, but just remember I’m here if you need anything at all” Scott tells her sweetly, taking a seat on the sofa beside Stiles. 

“Right! I’m ordering pizza who’s hungry?” Melissa asks taking a seat in one of the single chairs. A happy agreement fills the room, and she dials the pizza place ordering their usual. “Okay, they said it should be here in about half an hour, I’m gonna take a bath” she tells the teens, checking her watch quickly and tossing some bills down onto the coffee table. Bending down she presses a kiss to the top of Kat’s head, and ruffles her sons hair while he tries to bat her away. Katerina can’t help but giggle, she quickly finds herself thinking that this is the happiest she’s been in forever.

Stiles takes a seat beside her on the sofa and Scott takes the other side of her. Scott flicks on a something from Netflix, but she’s still exhausted from everything that had happened today and before, finding her head dropping onto Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles awkwardly drapes his arm around her shoulders and she smiles, snuggling closer to him. Neither of them see the smile on Scott’s face, but she’s almost drifted off when a knock at the door sounds through the room.

“Scott, can you come here!?” Melissa calls from upstairs, Stiles holds up his hand as Scott thanks him and jogs up the stairs.

Stiles moves gently from under Kat’s body, letting her gently rest against the cushions. Stiles smiles at her as he heads over to the front door, he expects the pizza guy but quickly lowers the money when he sees that’s not who’s at the door. “Uh, can I help you?” he asks confused, causing Kat to sit up on the sofa with a frown.

“Where’s my daughter?” a man practically growls shoving Stiles aside and barging into the house with a woman Stiles is sure he recognises. His eyes zero in on Kat and the young woman stumbles back her voice stuck in her throat. “Get your shit! You’re coming home” he spits hatefully taking large strides towards her.

“I’m not going anywhere with you” she practically whispers, her eyes cast downward. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me bitch!?” he spits hatefully, grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her with him. She pulls back quicker than he expected, surprising him and she falls to the floor hard and fast. 

Everything slams together for Stiles like a car crash, before he can even think he helps her up from the floor and pushes Katerina behind him, even when she protests, says she’s fine. He doesn’t move, his dark brown eyes are focused on the huge bully in front of him. “I think you should leave” Stiles says, his voice eerily calm. 

“She has something that belongs to us. Unless you want me to break every bone in your scrawny little body. Move the fuck out of my way” the man growls his warning.

Stiles swallows hard, he’s not insane, of course he’s scared but he wont let her be hurt anymore. Not while he can do something to stop it. “No. I’ve seen what you’ve done to her. She doesn’t owe you anything. Now. Leave before you’re thrown out” Stiles snarls pushing her back further when the guy takes a swing. 

“My daughter been whoring herself out boy? You got a hard on for her or something” he chuckles sinisterly. 

“I’m not your daughter. You’re my step dad, i’m just your punching bag when things don’t go right. And that’s only because she was stupid enough to marry you, then not even bother to protect her own daughter” Kat mutters quietly, only just loud enough for the man to hear.

He’s no longer focused on her, which Stiles is thankful for because he hates to think what her comment would have earned her then. “Who’s throwing me out boy! You?” he laughs loudly, taking another step closer, pushing the pair back until they’re almost pressed to the wall.

It’s Stiles’ turn to smirk now, not a single hint of laughter or worry in his next words as he shrugs. “Me? No, not me. Scott?!” Stiles says calling his best friend loud and clear. 

The laughter that fills the room almost makes Stiles feel sorry for them, both of them are laughing hysterically. Little do they know, he thinks a little smugly. Kat is confused and shaking scared behind him, but he knows that she is safe. Scott comes flying into the room much faster than anyone except him had expected, the laughter in the room quickly dies out. “What’s going on?” Scott questions coming to stand beside his best friend, yet he’s slightly in front of him. 

“These two need to leave. There’s stuff you don’t know Scott” Stiles sighs remembering his promise to Kat, but to his surprise she squeezes his hand from behind and nods. “They’ve been hurting Katerina, badly. She’s covered in huge bruises” Stiles reveals sadly, Scott is momentarily dumb struck until a fist comes fly at Stiles’ face.

Scott catches the huge man's fist effortlessly, surprising everyone but Stiles. “I think you should leave” he levels the guy with a dangerous look, his eyes glowing red, the guy whose mouth is still hanging open growls loudly, spittle flying from his mouth. But Scott doesn’t flinch, simply moves his gaze to his aunt and keeps the look on his face. “Both of you” he insists, sternly.

Melissa enters the room and gasps loudly drawing everyone’s attention. “Mom, take Stiles and Kat upstairs please. We have some unwanted guests that need to leave” Scott says calmly, Melissa glares at her sister pulling the two teens from the room, she’d heard almost everything except her son dealing with her stupid sisters husband.

Scott turns back to them and growled low in his throat, it’s an empty threat. But they don’t know that. They also don’t expect the fangs that drop down, or the hair that grows on his face. “Leave. Now” Scott demands loudly, shoving the guy back. “And don’t come back” he calls to their retreating forms.

Scott closes the door behind them, making a mental note to keep an extra eye out tonight, so that they don’t try and come back. He decides it might be best to lock the door behind him, to stop them having any unexpected surprises. Scott walks through his house and up to the room where his cousin has been staying, he finds all three of them there, Kat’s curled up against Stiles he’s holding her still trying to keep her calm as his mother examines the arm which had just been injured. 

Gently knocking on the door Scott steps inside, just in time to hear the pained noise that leaves his cousins lips. “Okay honey, I’m sorry,” Melissa says gently, as she releases her arm. “I think you’re as okay as you can be. Extremely bad bruising, much like everywhere else” she informs her niece, not able to keep the lump in her throat from catching as she speaks. 

“It’s not your fault” the teen girl responds quietly, giving her aunt a watery smile. As she takes her hand Melissa can’t stop the tears from falling.

“I should’ve protected you sweetie. I’m so sorry, I had no idea what they were doing to you” Melissa replies shame tinting her words, Katerina climbs out of her friends arms and moves to the edge of the bed. 

She wraps her arms around her aunts shoulders and pulls her into a hug,”It’s okay, I’m safe now. Thanks to you, all of you” she says shakily, her eyes focusing on Scott in the doorway as the last words leave her lips. She doesn’t care what he is, he’s her cousin, her best friend and yet again he saved her, they can talk about the rest later she loves him and that’s all that matters.

“Okay, you’re not going back. You’re gonna come live with us” Melissa replies through tears as she pulls back and holds the young girls face in her hands.

Kat’s eyes are wide and her mouth dropped open, “Are you. Are you sure?” she asks shocked and confused, her heartbeat increasing quickly. 

“Of course I am! You’re my family, i’m only doing what I should’ve done years ago” she tells Kat pulling her back into her arms.

“Thank you” Kat whimpers gratefully, her tears soaking her aunts shirt. At that moment the doorbell rings distracting everyone, Melissa kisses her cheek and heads downstairs, followed by Scott just incase. “Love you Scotty” she calls just before the door closes Scott pokes his head back inside. 

“Love you too, dork” he winks jogging after his mother, leaving Stiles and Kat alone.

They talked for awhile and decide to go downstairs to eat, since Melissa had told them it was there not long after she’d left the room. 

The night goes smoothly after that, they eat pizza watch films and Kat allows herself to forget, just for a little while “Are you staying Stiles?” Melissa asks the young man as she takes the empty pizza boxes into the kitchen.

“If that’s okay” Stiles replies giving Kat a smile as she snuggles into his side.

“With Scott yes?” Melissa smirks knowingly, and Stiles flicks his eyes up to the older woman he considered a second mother, he blushes bright red and swallows hard.

“I uh, yeah sure. With Scott” he replies distractedly, his best friend snorts his laughter and Stiles tosses a pillow at his head. Which of course Scott catches, tossing it back at Stiles at only half his actual power. “You think I’d learn” Stiles mumbled as Scott laughed, kicking back and focusing back on the tv.

Stiles looked down at Kat noticing that she was passed out on his shoulder, “I’m just gonna take sleeping beauty up” Stiles tells the room, both McCall’s tell him to hurry back and he just rolls his eyes. Shifting her in his arms carefully, he holds her close as her face rests in his neck, “Stiles?” she questions against his skin, and he can’t help the shiver that rolls up his spine. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. Just gonna take you up to sleep” he tells her quietly as he starts to climb the stairs, his arms tighten around her.

Stiles thinks she must’ve gone back to sleep, since she doesn’t answer until he reaches the top of the stairs. “Will you stay with me?” she mumbled sleepily, nuzzling her face closer to him further. He carefully nudges her door the rest of the way open with his foot, before laying her back on the bed.

He brushes the hair from her eyes and turns to leave but before he can she catches his hand, “Please, just stay until I fall asleep. I’m scared” she tells him quietly her eyes still only half open, he knows he’s not gonna leave her now. 

“S’Okay, I gotcha. Come here” he smiles tugging her against his chest and wrapping an arm around her.

“Thank you Stiles. For everything” she whispers and he feels the tears on his skin, he shifts on the bed slightly so her head is resting on his shoulder. Their mouths only a breath away from one another.

“Anytime princess” he assures her feeling a little sleepy now himself, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose, she smiles and hugs him that much closer. It doesn’t take long before their breathing evens out, eyes slipping shut and they finally fall asleep wrapped around each other.

An hour later the door to Kat’s room opens revealing Melissa, she smiles a little knowing that she’s gonna leave him in there now. With everything her niece has been through she knows she will need the comfort, to at least have someone she loves and trusts as close as possible. So she leaves them together, heading to bed herself she closes the door behind her.

Stiles awakens in a dark room he doesn’t recognise, he’s soaked in sweat and he remembers where he is. As his eyes crack open he finds Kat tossing and turning in bed, her eyes screwed shut fists tight in the covers beneath her. 

He swallows the worry bubbling in his stomach, deciding not to wake her straight away he pulled her against his chest, her hands fist in his shirt and her muscles go stiff. As she presses her face into his shirt he feels the change in her. She sucks in a deep breath and pulls back a little, he can see those beautiful eyes thanks to the bedside lamp. “I’m so sorry” she whimpered releasing his shirt, running the back of her arm over her forehead.

“Don’t be it’s okay, you’re safe now” he promises brushing the hair away from her face.

Her eyes moved up to his and she can’t stop the tears welling in her eyes. She quickly wipes them away the smile on his face makes her heart swell, and she suddenly realises that she’s staring but she doesn’t care. He’s everything that makes her feel safe, everything that she loves and has missed in her life.

“Don’t cry, it’s gonna be fine. Not going anywhere” he soothes taking her hands in his and to his surprise she presses her soft lips to his again. Those long fingers move to cup her cheek and she finds herself melting against him. “You should really sleep” Stiles groans against her lips as her leg hooks over his waist and she deepens the kiss. Her tongue runs along his lips and he sucks her plump bottom lip into his mouth, right before their tongues start moving together in perfect sync, slow and desperate. Stiles pulls away to breathe but she keeps moving, her lips travelling across his neck, and over his throat, “Fuck” Stiles grunts as her tongue runs up the length of his throat and she rolls on top of him. 

“Need you baby” she breathes out desperately, her hands pushing his shirt out of the way, her hands exploring the new skin. Stiles moans her name, taking hold of her hand and he pulls it away, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“You don’t need to do this now, we can wait. I’m never losing you again” he whispers against her lips. 

Shaking her head she sighs pressing her forehead against his. “I’m not doing any of this because I think I have to Stiles. I want to. I just wanna feel something real, I’ve wanted this for more years than I can remember. I just want you” she breathes against his lips un-moving. 

“Anytime, you know that you want to stop, just tell me” he replies shakily, arms tightening around her body, he pulls her lips back to his with a hand on the back of her head. His fingers are slow and careful as they dance across her skin, which makes her giggles since he’s basically tickling her.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” she asks sitting up on her knees, where he quickly scrambles up to join her. 

“Of course I am. I just don’t want to hurt you” he reasons, eyes locked on her as she stands from the bed. 

“If you were anyone else I might be terrified right now. As it is I’m just a little scared and real nervous” she explains smiling a little at the way he watches her every move, as she walks around the bed until she’s standing in front of him. 

Kat’s eyes are on him as she pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it behind her, Stiles shifts so his legs are hanging over the side, hands grabbing onto the edge of the bed as he watches her. She moves to the door and locks it, quickly moving to stand back in front of him again. He can’t help but smile at the look on her face, as she awkwardly kicks her trousers off. But when their eyes meet again, she bites her lip as he stares at her in only her underwear. “Your turn” she blushes her voice shaking a little with every word.

Stiles stands from the bed wiping his hands on his jeans, he pushes them down and manages to get out of them a little more gracefully than she had which surprises them both.

Licking her lips Kat steps closer to him, her hands reaching for his buttons she fiddles with the top one as she moves her eyes back to his. “Do the bruises and marks bother you?” she asks nervously, letting the first button of his plaid shirt pop open slowly letting her fingers move down and undo the buttons, one by one.

Stiles swallows hard, looking down at her hands then back at her face. He shakes his head with a soft smile, “Honestly, as cheesy as it is, the only thing that bothers me about them is that I couldn't stop it happening” he replies truthfully as her hands slip under his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders.

“You stopped me from getting any more of them. Now I’m back with you I feel more myself than I have done in years” she answers pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, as she steps back Stiles tugs his t-shirt over his head, ever so quickly he pulled her body against him. His lips are soft but firm as he claims her mouth, she moaned into his mouth, letting her hands push into his soft hair.

They pour everything they can’t say into the kiss, all of those things that they wished they could’ve said when they were apart. Regretfully she has to release his mouth to breathe, he lets her step away and watches as she lays back on the bed, holding out her arms for him. Stiles catches part of his lip with his teeth as he crawls between her legs, she sits up and removes her bra dropping it off the side of the bed.

Lowering himself down onto his elbows pressing his lips to her ear, “You look fucking beautiful princess” he groans loudly, she whimpers when his lips press against her skin softly. As he makes his way down her neck, his long fingers skim her waist. Her fingers push into his thick hair, not holding him in place, just simply needing something to hold onto. 

“God Stiles, please” she moans arching into his touch. She can’t stop the slight giggle turning into a moan when his lips seal around her nipple, her fingers tighten in his hair and she presses him closer. Stiles chuckles releasing the hardened bud with a pop.

Goosebumps erupt across her skin as Stiles begins kissing down her stomach. He can hear her breathing increase as he kisses along the edge of her panties, “Can I?” he asked huskily, dipping his thumbs under the material, sliding them back and forth against her skin. 

“Please. Do it” she begs, he can’t help but notice how sexy she is, her voice is wrecked, her cheeks are red, lips are swollen and she has major sex hair already. Stiles takes his time sliding her panties down her legs. Grinning up at her when they’re dangling from his finger, she rolls her eyes but can’t stop the giggle as she watches him throwing them over his shoulder.

He kisses his way down her thighs, loving the noises that she makes the closer he gets to her soaked pussy. “Fuck, you look so good baby” he moans against her skin, letting her drape her legs over his shoulders. His eyes flick up to meet hers as he slowly pushes a single finger inside her, those beautiful eyes clamp shut and he bites his lips with the way her pussy clamps around his finger. He gently works another finger inside her, loving the way her hips began to roll down into his hand, her fingers tightening in his hair.

“Oh, fuck Stiles. Just like that please, want your mouth” she cries out as Stiles’ lips seal around her clit immediately. Stiles’ free hand presses gently against her stomach,just enough so he’s keeping her pressed against the bed.

“You gotta keep your voice down baby” Stiles breathes against her, his head moves side to side quickly as her clit throbs between his lips.

A hand leaves his hair and slams against her mouth, he knows she’s close he can still hear the noises leaking out from under her hand. Her hips are rolling into him as his fingers speed up inside her, the way he sucks at her clit has intensified and she can hardly breathe when she comes. She gasps for air and whimpers, he doesn’t stop keeps going, pushing her through it until she’s trying to squirm away from his mouth too sensitive to handle anymore. 

Finally he pulled away and her body goes lax collapsing into the bed, the sweat that covers her body shimmers in the light of the bedside lamp. He lays beside her smiling that dopey smile that makes her want to hold him close forever. “Hey you” he grins tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, doing his best to tame the rest of it as she looks at him dreamily.

“You’re amazing” she giggles pressing her lips to his, Stiles groans as she pulls him on top of her, trying to push his boxers down with her feet.

“Want a hand there princess?” he asks half laughing as he sits up and pulls them from his body, almost falling on top of her once they drop to the floor. 

“Do you?” She laughs, but she’s cut off by his lips again. She fits a hand between them a little awkwardly she wraps her small hand around his cock.

“Oh fuck baby” Stiles grunts at the unexpected contact, his head dropping to her shoulder, when he feels his cock brush through her soaked entrance he looks back up. Meeting her eyes he kisses her again, letting himself push forward slightly. She stiffens beneath him as the head of his cock pushed inside her, Stiles continues to swallow every moan and whimper that leaves her lips as he slowly pushes every inch inside her tight pussy.

She bites his lip when he finally releases her mouth, “You hid that well” she groans as his cock pulses inside her. Stiles blushes slightly but when her legs wrapped around his back his breathing increases.

“Don’t think I’m gonna last long, you’re so tight and wet” Stiles moans into her neck, his hips rolling gently as a reflex, causing her to gasp into his mouth.

“Fuck Stiles, move please” she whimpers hands clawing at his back when he pulls almost all of the way out, slowly pushing back in again. Eyes focused on her face as he moves, “I love you” she gasps between thrusts.

He looks down at her with wide eyes and swallows hard, “You what?” Stiles asks sceptically, cupping her cheek, forcing her eyes to focus back on him.

“I love you Stiles Stilinski” she breathes out nervously, blinking away the tears as the smile forms on his lips.

“You’re so perfect baby, I love you too” he half laughs half cries, pressing his lips to hers again he lets his hips move slow and a little harder than before. 

She practically gasps his name against his lips with every thrust, his free hand grabs onto her thigh for leverage, careful to avoid the bruise he knows is there. “Gonna come” she cries out as his forehead rests against hers. “Faster Stiles please” she whimpers desperately, clinging to him as tight as she can, the sweat clinging to her skin reminds her that this is real.

Right now she feels like she’s in heaven, Stiles does as she asks his hips piston as fast as he can, holding her against his body the best he can. The sound of skin echoes around the room but both of them are past caring.

“Fuck so close princess” he growls against her neck and she cries out his name behind her hand as her climax hits her like a truck, Stiles is seconds behind her doing his best to keep his weight off of her as he comes hard, pulsing inside of her.

“Holy shit” she gasps as he rolls to the side of her, pulling her back against his chest. 

“Jesus woman, you’re incredible” he breathes against her back, pressing kisses into her skin. Stiles pulled the duvet up over the two of them, “Are you doing okay princess?” he asks gently moving his fingers over her skin.

“Never been better” she sighs happily hands holding onto the arm that had wrapped around her.

“We’re all happy for you both! Now go to sleep, some of us hear better than others!” Scott calls loudly from down the hall. They can’t help but burst into laughter, which continues even as Stiles turns the light off and holds her close. Promises to keep her safe as long as she lets him.


End file.
